Reverse
by JauneValeska
Summary: Bart Allen looked at his yellow and red costume slightly bitter. " I am sick of being compared to Wally and everybodys expectations of me. To be the flirtatious,, calm, and always relaxed. And another thing I am sick of being called Kid Flash it doesn't feel right for me to be called that. The press and the rogues like to call me the opposite of Kid Flash well that's what I am."


Bart Allen looked at his yellow and red costume slightly bitter. " I am sick of being compared to Wally and everybodys expectations of me. To be the flirtatious,, calm, and always relaxed. And another thing I am sick of being called Kid Flash it doesn't feel right for me to be called that. The press and the rogues like to call me the opposite of Kid Flash well that's what I am going to be. I am going to be the Reverse. To be my own man and become a hero that'll make Wally proud and show people who I am."

He took out a crumpled piece of paper from his pocket showing to his friend." I know about Lucius Fox's help with the Wayne families equipment for your night activities. I want to make this suit my own by stripping down some parts and adding my own designs. I need your help. I don't want Barry to know about this."

" Okay Impulse but why do you want glowing red eyes on thr cowl?" The boy wonder asked. " It looked cool in my head and It'll make me look badass."

Bart hugged his friend before taking off. A couple days later Bart opened up a case from Wayne enterprises with a smile in his room. He put on thr costume and smiled brightly. The legs were all red with the arms and chrst yellow. The Flash symbol was slightly more bulky, he had long red gloves thst went past his elbows that had claws on thr fingertips, and blades in the wrist thst retracted. The mask covered most of his face but his smile and hair were visible. The lighting bolts on his cowl were larger and his eyes were glowing blood red. Bart also got a instruction manuel which he skimmed through.

All Bart wanted to know was all of the special features and defense mechanisms built to keep him sade.

Bart went down the Allens house with a smile. Barry allowed Bart to move in with him and Iris three weeks ago. Bart didn't attend school and decided to instead be home schooled and tutored online mostly by other members of thr costume community. In regular school Bart failed nearly every subject including history and couldn't stand still or make friends.

" Hello Flash. " He said his voice distorted and a mischievous grin making Barry jump. And Iris to drop a plate.

" Timmy fixed it up for me. I gave him some designs and now this suit is better then ever. " In a nano second he cleaned up the mess and ate.

" You look like. ." Barry couldn't find the right words to describe what he looked like. " I look Crash. Check this out." Bart nearly scratched the walls with his blade. " I got plenty of whistles and bells."

" Is this about the incident?" Iris asked and Bart's expression became grim.

* * *

 _" Kiddie Flash how do you handle being a poor successor? " Bart rolled his eyes looking at the reporter. " It's Kid Flash and what do you mean? I've been helping people and being nice not like Dark and Brooding in Gotham. " Bart answered not trying to show the hurt the comment caused._

 _" Just because you help your mentor twenty for seven doesn't mean your good at it. And you've been seen chatting to known super criminals. And your the polar opposite of Kid Flash and about at least seven years younger and idiotic. And you've lacked basic knowledge and need both heroes and criminals to save your sorry Ass."_

 _It wouldn't have hurt much if it wasn't true. Bart lacked pop culture, scientific and basic knowledge of this time and people who hated him liked to belittle him. Almost a dozen times Bart got over his head and needed Barry or a member of the team to save him. Twice Rouges had to publicly save Bart from certain death._

 _" Not every Rogue is really that bad and I was just- " Bart was quickly cut off. " You aren't the one people love. Your the one everyone pities. Your just a little boy playing dress up. " The reporter walked away and Bart ran speed at his slowest speed._

* * *

" Not really but I don't want to be called a copy. I want to be the opposite of the standard and person they want. I need to be me the Reverse and my own man." He said with a nervous smile.

" So I'm not going to be Kid Flash but I will be the Reverse. It'll be like giving a public screw you to everyone else and being able to me. " Bart siad proudly only to receive a glare from Iris for part of what he said.

" That's fine but don't try and take off. Like every other sidekick that got a new identity. " Barry said jokingly. " Or try to make a mullet look good. "

" I am not Dick Grayson. Besides I got some friends who will kick my a-" Bart stopped himself." I got the guys on the team plus someone else who will stop me if I do something stupid. She's tougher then anybody I know and probably could go toe to toe with Artemis. "

" A girlfriend. " Thankfully before Barry could tease Bart there a alert from the news about criminals attacking a armed car.

" Thank god." Bart said silently before rushing off." Be back in a Flash. " He said just to steal Barry's thunder and arrived on the scene. By the time he got there the truck was about to topple over and the driver was about to have his brains blown out. The other two criminals were preparing to cut through the car and take what was inside.

Bart grabbed the gun and slammed it into the guys jaw before giving and a wedgie and knocking him over. The other two had their equipment slashed then throwing against the car with cracks.

Before long Bart saw reporters enter the scene. " It's Kid Flash. " Bart shook his head seeing ththe reporter who insulted him. " Like everyone keeps telling me I was the opposite of Kid Flash may he rest in peace. That I didn't act like him that I was the opposite. So that's what I am the Reverse Flash."

* * *

" Reverse Flash really?" Bart looked at her with her blond hair and had her mischievous look. " Why not Godspeed or something.

" Lisa you aren't one to talk. You hang around Mirror Master and Trickster." He said proud before beginning to brag about his suit." It's got this machine to reactivate my heartbeat. It starts with the letter D and I got-" Thankfully she stopped him.

" No Reverse Flash or Golden Glider. Just Bart Allen and Lisa Snart."


End file.
